


Strength Has It's Weaknesses

by thinice77



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NHL RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinice77/pseuds/thinice77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something terrible happened to Milan. Something he can't bear to deal with by himself any more. He decides to confide in Tyler about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength Has It's Weaknesses

"Jesus, what's goin on in that dome of yours eh?" Marchand skated by Milan with a quizzical look on his goofy face.  
"Snap out of it, we got a big game tomorrow night against The Caps, we need you to be with it to smash some shit up!" He skated off with a little wink at his clearly disturbed team mate.

Milan faked a grin and nodded 'Sure thing Marchy!" The chirp was half hearted. He just wanted to be alone. But not alone, then the thoughts would just get louder. Even around his team mates he felt alone. He didn't want to burden them.

Little did he know that they could tell from the past few days something had been effecting the normally jovial and smiling enforcer.  
The winces he made when exerting himself, the short fuse and circles under his eyes from what looked to be lack of sleep, trying to make himself appear to be smaller.

Chara had even tried to pry a bit, as any good captain would. He tended to his players, observed, helped, and also knew when to back away. Milan had actually bared his teeth at the giant hockey player when Zdeno had asked one too many times about why he was not his usual self.

Milan felt horrible after that, the brief expression of hurt that flitted across his captain's face. Adding to the twisted burden in his head.  
Maybe he should tell some one. But who? His best bro Horty was in no shape with his concussion side effects and all. And well, what he had to say just was so degrading coming from a man like him, who the fuck would understand what had happened?

Milan hadn't noticed he was drifting on the ice not even trying to put effort into his forward motion, stick poised aimlessly on the ice in front of him as he drilled his brain for a confidant.  
The Bruin's wing-man came to life when he heard the coach's whistle blow and he took leave of the ice, tunnel vision strides to the locker room. If he was lucky he could get out of his gear quick enough to get out of there before anyone could question him for the billionth time that week. After a while he was sure he would be alright, time took care of anything right?

"Hey Looch, wanna come over for a bite to eat? I got some chili in the crock pot at home and a twelve pack of Heineken." Tyler Seguin had startled him back to the fact he was being talked to.

"Uhhh, ummm, ok? But I don't think I'll have any beer. I got a bit to wasted the other night, still feeling it if yeh know what I mean." Milan bit his lip at the last bit and the way it sounded to him and his insides.  
He liked how Tyler's face broke into that prize winning grin. 'At least I make others smile when I'm feeling like a used up whore on the inside.'

As they undressed Tyler gave him just the right amount of space in the locker room, on the ice, and in life. Why didn't he realize this before now? Milan didn't feel like burdening people with personal issues. Usually there wasn't much to bitch about. He was big and strong, easy going and had no problems. He took care of problems.  
But after the other night, he found himself desperately needing an outlet. And from the looks of it, Tyler would suffice.

On the ride to Tyler's he found himself wanting to talk, but fiddled instead with the hem of his hoodie, eyes darting nervously at the scenery of the city. His stomach started to turn with anxiety so flipped on the radio. The station was playing Linkin Park-Burn it Down.

Milan wanted to change it but Tyler started to hum along with it, bee bopping on his steering wheel. They glanced at each other and grinned reflexively. Tyler giggled and cranked it loud prompting Milan to loosen up a bit and thump his foot of the car to the beat, getting some of the tension out of his body.

Before he knew it they were pulling into Tyler's garage. Taking a deep breath he tried to speak.  
"Hey Tyler something happened--" But Milan stopped himself. No not now. Not yet.

His face was turning red from embarrassment, him of all people feeling weak when he was so strong.  
The slender young man next to him just sat relaxed in the driver's seat, patient look on his intrepid face. Tyler nudged him with his elbow in the ribs playfully. "C'mon, let's go in, I bet the pool is nice and warm. Wanna go for a swim? I think you have a pair of swim trunks you left here last time."

"Uhh yea sure." Milan grumbled, getting out of car hissing in pain, feeling more and more claustrophobic the longer he sat in the car with so much to say but no way to say it..

They went into Seguin's opulent town house. Spacious, clean and quiet. No one around.  
Tyler noticed how his team mate was holding himself. Like he was afraid to take up any room. Trying to look small. His heart went out to his clearly troubled friend.  
"Hey, your trunks are in my dresser, top drawer. Go get changed, I'll check on the pool ok?" The young hockey player's voice was soothing in the vastness of the kitchen.

"Yeah, and make sure there are none of those big water bugs in there, damn things creep me out." Milan flashed a smile at his friend and gave himself kudos on striking up a dialogue other than the awkward one word responses. He was starting to loosen up a bit. Swimming did that to him. He loved swimming. And Tyler had one hell of a pool.

Up in Tyler's room he stripped and could not put on the swim trunks fast enough, nervously eying the door, then the bed.  
His stomach dropped and he swallowed. Him and Tyler had a good time on that bed once before. Now when he looked at it all he could perceive was a feeling of dread. Helplessness. Something he was not used to feeling.  
"Fuck, it's over." He muttered trying to think about now and not then. Not the other night. 

 

Down stairs Tyler had turned on the home entertainment system. Linkin Park, No More Sorrow was blasting through the house speakers and onto the patio.

What the fuck, it's like the radio knows what is gong on? Milan hurried out of the bedroom and jotted down the stairs to find Tyler opening a cold bottle of Heineken. He smiled warmly and held it out to his crestfallen team mate.  
Then the stereo's next song came on: Linkin Park--Part of Me.

For a few seconds Milan just looked at the beer in Tyler's rough yet young hands. 

Milan felt himself yearning to tell all. Now. Just do it, he screamed in his head.  
His soulful brown eyes darted up to the scar on Seguin's chin. Stalling for time. DO IT, his brain urged.  
The song thrummed in the back ground almost speaking on the tortured man's behalf.

"Alive inside of me a part turns grey and rots away silently.'"  
"Milan." the voice was coaxing. Soft, welcoming to what ever he had to say to his team mate.

Tyler sensed his friend's distress and took a step closer to the looming hockey player, looking up at him with sublime gentle gaze.

"And now you can choose to lose the part in your heart where your insides bruise. You can live if you're willing to put a stop to just what's killing you." The lyrics drove Milan over the edge.

Lucic took one look at the beer and then taking a deep breath and scowled, forcing the words out. "I-I kind of was with some one the other night....and I didn't think it would lead to---uhhh---what happened."  
He swallowed, licking his lips and shifted nervously, bare feet scuffing on the tile floor. The music kept on, instrumentals now but Tyler was listening only to his friend.

"I got drunk and was taken advantage of. Over and over. A-and I couldn't say no. And I-I hated it. Hate myself and him, everything."  
Milan's eyes darted left and right, down to the floor, his big frame shifting tensely. "Big guy gets drunk and-and gets taken for. Yeah, so there you have it. Didn't want to tell you b-but that's uhh what it amounts to Tyler." He went silent and hugged himself not bothering to hide his vulnerability.

Seguin took a moment to absorb what he had just heard, and set the beer down on the counter. He reached up and placed a hand on his team mate's chest.  
"I want to hurt him Looch. More than you know. But for now we need to jump in the pool. Get some energy out of your system. No one is going to harm you here Looch." His fingers fanned out across the muscular chest, feeling the heart under his digits thud hard.  
Milan looked down at Tyler, scowl softening at the caring touch and the idea of swimming till he could not move any more.  
"Glad you told me, I knew something was niggling at you. Tell me more when you want to ok buddy?" Tyler winked and grabbed the beer off the counter. "Drink this, if you don't I'll tickle you." He warned jokingly and darted off out the patio door onto the deck, with a cannon ball into the pool with a whoop.

Three gulps later Milan followed suit with his own cannon ball, effectively making Tyler yelp and duck for cover in the shallow end of the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic inspired by songs mentioned with in and certain RL events that happened to me, said events were not exact to this fic but based on them. 
> 
> I have learned that team mates and a good close friend really do help when shit goes down.  
> Un-betaed for the most part.
> 
> I make no money from this. I do not own the Bruins nor any of the players. And Milan most certainly did not get date raped.


End file.
